Conversation With Your Guardian Angel
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Hellsing & Trigun : While alone in prayer, Father Alexander Anderson is visited from his Guardian Angel with a message about the past and about the events to come………(AndersonWolfwood - non-yaoi.)


Conversation With Your Guardian Angel  
  
By the (formerly, and soon to be again) Retired Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Series : Hellsing/Trigun  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own either series. They belong to Yasuhiro Nightow (Trigun), and Kohta Hirano (Hellsing), Young King Comics (both), Pioneer (both again), etc.  
  
Summary : While alone in prayer, Father Alexander Anderson has a visit from his Guardian Angel with a message about the past and about the events to come....  
  
Genre : General  
  
A/N : Ok, I lied. I'm back for one more go. After this, I promise to stay retired, and won't pull any more Michael Jordan-esque retirements. I'll try to do as much justice as possible to both characters (forgive me if I get Anderson's accent wrong) , and I hope you enjoy it. On a final note, this is NOT a precursor to any further storyline, unless it gets like 25 reviews (I'm kidding, take it seriously if you wish though). Well, enjoy the story.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Somewhere within the boundaries of the tiny Vatican City, there was a man in a small chapel in Ferdinant Lukes Orphanage Home (*). It was early in the morning, about five a.m., and no other creature was stirring at this ungodly hour, probably not just in the orphanage, but in the entire country as well.  
  
But going back to the man in the chapel....  
  
He was deep in prayer within the serene chapel, and quite relieved that it was serene. He had a long night fighting FREAKs, ghouls, and most notably, Hellsing's pet abomination. The peace and quiet was more than welcome.  
  
However, fighting the demonic creatures of the night was his duty. He was a Paladin of the Catholic Church, a divine instrument of God sent to crush those impure souls who oppose the Almighty.  
  
It was one of the jobs this priest enjoyed doing. It was even better when it was a challenge.  
  
This was especially true if the challenge was Hellsing's Pet Abomination, Alucard.  
  
However, the need for this challenge, and to come out as the sole survivor in their personal war was driving him insane.  
  
Well, even more insane than he already was.  
  
There was some need for intervention, but no one was going to tell the Vatican's top agent that he needed psychological help. Well, unless they had a death wish.  
  
However, at this moment, this was what he needed. Serenity and Prayer.  
  
&*&*&*&*&  
  
Soon, the priest finished his early morning prayers and sat back in his pew. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger in an attempt to stay awake. It was only temporary solace from his fatigue though, as he soon found himself tired again.  
  
So with tired eyes, he looked towards the altar, which was illuminated by the combination of the Stained Glass windows, and the rising sun.  
  
But he did not expect to see a giant cross leaning against the sunrise- illuminated altar.  
  
It was a giant cross, and wrapped in some sort a cloth, which was strapped together. It was unmoving, so it's contents underneath were not alive. Those very same contents were also a mystery.  
  
The priest blinked a few times, just to make sure it was real. When it remained, the next question popped into his curious head.  
  
'How did tha' get there? It wasn't 'ere when ah got 'ere.'  
  
Pondering this, the priest soon resolved to check it out......  
  
That is, until he tried to stand up. He quickly found his legs had fallen asleep, and were not ready to wake up anytime soon. He sat back down, and continued staring at this mysterious cross.  
  
"Wonder whit thon be.....When me legs wak up..."  
  
"Well, for starters, I brought it here."  
  
The man turned his head around towards the new voice. What he saw was a man in a black jacket, with a white shirt which had the top two buttons undone underneath. He had black pants, and brownish shoes. He had shaggy brown hair, with brown eyes. His chin had a few unshaved hairs. He also seemed to have an otherworldly aura around him, which was felt by the priest.  
  
The Priest then wondered how the hell he got into the chapel without making a sound.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Father?"  
  
"No, nae really."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The new man sat down next to him, smiled, and said a few prayers. After a few moments of silence, the mysterious man turned to the priest with every intention of conversation.  
  
"Well, we finally meet Father Alexander Anderson."  
  
Well, Father Anderson was taken back a bit and made no attempt to show it.  
  
"How do ye kno' me name?"  
  
"I've known it, and more importantly, you for a long while. But let's reverse the situation. Do you have any idea of who I am?"  
  
Alexander looked at him with an honest face, and in the most innocent voice answered.......  
  
"Jesus?"  
  
The man looked at him dumbfounded. He then broke out into laughter.  
  
"Did ah say soomthin' funny?"  
  
After the initial laughter from the man, he answered the confused priest.  
  
"Ha ha, no, you didn't say anything funny. It was just the honesty in your expression and voice when you answered me. But no, I'm not Jesus. He's my boss."  
  
"Then whoo are ye?"  
  
"Me? I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood. It's nice to meet you, finally."  
  
"Whit do ye mean "finally"?"  
  
"See, I've been watching over you for a long time now."  
  
"Ah Guardian Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could be called that."  
  
"Ah didn't think Ah deserved one."  
  
"We all deserve one, Alexander. No matter what kind of lives we have lead. Someone needs to watch out for all of us. You're a priest, you of all people should know that."  
  
"That's true. Ah guess yer right."  
  
"Well, now that we're on the same foot, I can do what I came here to do. And before you ask, it's to give you a message, Paladin Anderson."  
  
"How did ye kno....Oh. Guardian Angel."  
  
"Bingo. Anyway, to why I'm here. The Big Guy Upstairs has sent me to inform you that you are straying from the path a bit."  
  
"Whit do ye mean by that?"  
  
"Alucard."  
  
"Whit aboot that abomination?"  
  
"Your want to kill him is straying you from your other duties as a Paladin and as a priest."  
  
"Eliminatin impure vampires is whit Ah do. Especially one like Alucard."  
  
"Yes, but you have other duties as well. One is protecting the innocent, even if they are not Catholic. Teaching God's message is another. Watching, raising, and protecting these children may be one of the most important things you can ever do as well."  
  
Father Anderson smiled a sincere smile.  
  
"See, it's been a while since you've done that. Looks sort of like the smile of an old friend of mine. Only he was a bit less serious than you, and smiled more often, sincere or not."  
  
"Thank ye for yer compliment....And aboot the children....ye have experience on the subject."  
  
"I have, actually. I ran a church back when I was alive. That church doubled as an orphanage, and until my death I raised the children there."  
  
"Yer a Priest?"  
  
"Yeah, more or less. But going back onto topic....."  
  
"How can ye be "more ir less?" honestly?"  
  
Wolfwood just sighed. Might as well answer Anderson's question now.  
  
"I was a gunman. That giant cross on the altar? It carries about 10 guns, and itself is a gun and a missile launcher."  
  
Alexander's eyes went quite wide in surprise. "Oho."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I'd like to continue."  
  
"Please, o'course."  
  
Wolfwood leaned back in the pew, as if he were trying to get a little more comfortable in it. Once he was done fidgeting, he looked at the altar and continued talking.  
  
"Alexander, what I'm trying to say is that there are many other things that require your talents and skills. A big part is getting rid of the false vampires, the ghouls, and the other demons that try to harm humanity. However, raising the children at this orphanage is just as important. If these kids don't get adopted, it's up to you to raise them properly. Show them the right path in life. But you're driving yourself insane over your fights with Alucard and Hellsing."  
  
"Ah have ta' defend meself. Ah won't let that demon kill me without a fight...."  
  
"I never said to let him. I'm saying you're straying from the path God has given you. You're going insane over it! I can understand your love of battle, but insane?"  
  
Alexander leaned back in the pew, and looked straight up toward the chapel's ceiling. Wolfwood looked at him waiting for a response.  
  
"Ah'm sure ye know Ah have a love o' battle. Ah donno if it is because o'the regeneration, or if it has been in me subconscious the whole time. But it be there."  
  
"But insanity? Trust me, you don't want to go there."  
  
"Experience?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"A jack o'all trades, are ye?"  
  
"Experienced it all. Whether though myself or seeing it in others. "  
  
"Yer somethin' else."  
  
"So are you. "  
  
Alexander took a serious look again, and asked this angel the question on his mind.  
  
"What will ah do about Alucard then?"  
  
"The only thing you can, fight. Some of the battles you two will have down the line are going to be nothing short of epic. The final battle will especially be something else. But that can not be the only thing you focus on. You can train as much as you like, but your real influence will not be felt on the battlefield, but in your children."  
  
Wolfwood waited for a second to let this information register in Anderson's mind, then he continued.  
  
"Stay on your path Alexander, stay away from this absolute insanity you're flirting with."  
  
"If ah cannot?"  
  
"That can not be an option in your line of work. You are a Paladin, you cannot afford to loose your mind."  
  
"Ye seem sure about it."  
  
"I am. Because as your guardian angel, I believe in you."  
  
"Thank ye."  
  
Wolfwood stood up and stretched his back for a second. He then offered Alexander his hand. He accepted.  
  
"I'll be keeping an eye on you. And it was nice talking to you."  
  
"Yes, Ah'm glad Ah met ye."  
  
"And good luck on your next mission. You should be informed about it in 3..2...1.."  
  
At that moment, a child ran though the chapel doors.  
  
"Father Anderson!"  
  
Alexander took a look back to Nicholas, but he was gone. He contained his shock, and moved into the isle. Once he was there, he knelt down to the little child's level to talk to him.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Mother Hienkel told me to tell you that Father Maxwell wants to see you!"  
  
"Did she really? Well, let's git ye to the kitchen fer breakfast first!"  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
Father Anderson took the little child's hand, and together they walked out of the chapel together.  
  
Once they were both out of the chapel..  
  
Wolfwood appeared to the altar.  
  
"Crap! I forgot this! I always forget this!" he said as he took his Cross Punisher and faded away again.  
  
THE END  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
(*) - Ferdinant Lukes Orphanage Home - Hellsing Volume 1, Order 4 : Sword Dancer 1. It's the actual orphanage where Anderson works. See it for yourself if you don't believe me.  
  
Thank you for reading, and please review/flame/critique/etc. Now, I'll retire again. So later. 


End file.
